1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument having jaws that are movable between open and closed positions, and more particularly to a surgical instrument having a knife bar.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by surgical fasteners are well known in the art. In some instruments, a knife is provided to cut the tissue which has been joined by the fasteners. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples but two part polymeric fasteners can also be utilized.
Instruments for this purpose may include two elongated members which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the members carries a staple cartridge that houses a plurality of staples arranged in at least two lateral rows while the other member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. The stapling operation is effected by cam bars that travel longitudinally through the staple cartridge, with the cam bars acting upon staple pushers to sequentially eject the staples from the staple cartridge.